


To Grow, Together

by missrobichauxs



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agatha gives hug, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay? Wanda Maximoff, Lesbian Agatha Harkness, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Tension, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrobichauxs/pseuds/missrobichauxs
Summary: "'There’s more,” Agatha cried, “I want it all.' Wanda wanted so desperately to scream back 'This is all I have.' She flung her arms forward, releasing one last powerful ball of energy before a numbing, tingling sensation spread across her limbs. She inhaled deeply and felt her eyelids growing heavy. Unable to determine if it was a hallucination or reality, Wanda caught in the corner of her eye her husband and twin sons glitching. Westview was crumbling because she was fading."An alternate take on the finale; AKA, in what world would Wanda and Agatha team up?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	To Grow, Together

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by that one interview with kathryn hahn where she was in full support of agatha being gay and wanting to team up with wanda. i took the liberty of creating my own version of the season finale based on that interview bc i'm in love with kathryn, lizzie, agatha, wanda, their relationship, and i am a lesbian desperate for content. 
> 
> this is my first fic ever written on this website, and first marvel fic at that, so please be nice lol
> 
> idk if i want to continue this story, it all depends on what people think of it, but in the meantime, enjoy <333

The sky had become an ominous shade of red, clouds swirling and broiling across all of Westview. Residents stared in awe at the chaos and destruction unfolding around them; they were trapped in a state of oblivion with no real insight as to what was actually occurring in their precious town. To them, two women were causing a colorful light show in the sky.

“Take it,” Wanda demanded angrily. “I don’t want it.” Her arms strained as she threw her magic at Agatha. The other witch was greedily accepting anything Wanda had to give, taunting her with shrieks of laughter that pierced the sky. Wanda could both feel and see her hands begin to shrivel and darken as her power was slowly draining from her body. She did not know how much longer she could hold on.

“Come on, Wanda,” Agatha spread her arms wide as she controlled another fiery ball of magic. “Escape your fate.” She glowered at the other woman, growing impatient. 

Wanda was no longer controlling her own movements. It was as if her brain had taken over, just forcing her hands to produce bursts of energy to free herself from. Every muscle in her body ached, every joint burned, every part of her was waiting until she truly had nothing left to give. She knew that Agatha was right--the Scarlet Witch had surfaced--but she did not want to face that reality, nor did she want to lose what she had grown. Wanda glanced down at Vision and the twins anxiously watching her from the ground. 

Every moment that she experienced while living in Westview, whether she was consciously controlling it or not, was just an illusion. Created out of desperation to replace what she had lost, Wanda unknowingly built a world that she would never be able to live in. As she looked at the person who had allowed her to feel true love and the two boys that reminded her of the importance of family, a searing pain rushed through Wanda’s heart. These connections weren’t real, just occupants of the secluded part of her memory that couldn’t stand to be alone. In transforming Westview into her perfect, suburban dreamland, she had created a void in her life even bigger than the one she was trying to fill. 

It was suddenly becoming too much for Wanda’s senses to handle. The combination of red and purple auras around her and Agatha’s magic was overwhelming and causing a splitting migraine to form. Wanda felt her vision blur and her breathing become shallow. 

“Release your burden,” Agatha’s demand jolted Wanda. A blast of magic hurled into Agatha’s chest. 

“There’s more,” Agatha cried, “I want it all.” Wanda wanted so desperately to scream back  _ This is all I have.  _ She flung her arms forward, releasing one last powerful ball of energy before a numbing, tingling sensation spread across her limbs. She inhaled deeply and felt her eyelids growing heavy. Unable to determine if it was a hallucination or reality, Wanda caught in the corner of her eye her husband and twin sons glitching. Westview was crumbling because she was fading. 

“I’m...so tired,” Wanda’s last strong effort was to mumble those words loud enough for Agatha to hear. She felt herself go limp and could no longer sustain her weight in the air. 

Harsh wind and cool air angrily blew past Wanda as she hurtled to the ground. She twisted her head just enough to be able to watch the earth grow larger and larger as she was approaching it at an alarming speed. She could barely muster the strength needed to stop her impact, and frankly, she didn’t care. It was all she could do to think about how in a few seconds, she  _ would  _ release her burden. 

Something caught her. 

The impact is not hard, nor is it painful. 

Wanda felt a warm embrace envelop her body, coaxing her carefully into a titled position; she wasn’t quite sitting up, yet she wasn’t laying completely horizontally. 

A flash of purple dashes across her vision. 

Soft, but strong, hands are making sure she doesn’t collapse.

Everything goes black. 

***************************************

A bright light shines through Wanda’s closed eyes and when she opens them, the sun is glaring onto her face. The remnants of red smoke and dark clouds cleared out of the sky. Something told Wanda to panic, but an equally strong voice in her head encouraged her to appreciate the quiet, the stillness. After blinking a few times, Wanda realized she was resting on something.

Not something.

Some _ one.  _

“You’re awake,” Agatha’s piercing gaze matched Wanda’s groggy one. 

“How--” Wanda started

“You were about to crash into the ground at about a hundred miles per hour,” Agatha scoffed. “I couldn’t let perfectly good magic go to waste for something as pitiful as that.”

“I don’t understand,” Wanda lazily flicked her wrists to attempt some magic, but to no avail. 

“You simply did what I asked you to do,” Agatha shrugged. One of her hands moved to begin stroking Wanda’s hair, the other supported her back. “You gave me your power.”

Wanda looked around, expecting to see Westview returned to normal, with Vision, Billy, and Tommy running to greet her. The streets were empty, save a few tree branches being blown across the ground. 

“I forgot to mention one tiny detail,” Agatha said. “Once cast, a spell can never be changed.”

“You lied to me,” Wanda sat upright, her Sokovian accent starting to make a comeback. 

“To an extent...yes,” Agatha conceded. There was no remorse in her voice. “You weren’t ready for the kind of power you possess if you didn’t even know you possessed it.” Wanda furrowed her brow.

“But I  _ am  _ the Scarlet Witch.”

“Good girl,” Agatha smirked. “If you can learn that fast, I am very optimistic about our future.”

“Our?” Wanda challenged. Her head was still swimming from dizziness, bright sunlight, and the lack of the familiar buzz she felt when she could feel her magic coursing through her. 

“I’m not letting you leave Westview,” Agatha leaned in towards Wanda. “At least, not by yourself. You hold the key to overcoming so many obstacles. You created this entire world in the time it would take most people to count to ten. And yet, you didn’t even know how or why you were able to do it. I can help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Wanda tried to sound aggressive, but the effort made her sway and almost collapse once more. Agatha reacted quickly enough to be able to support Wanda’s weight. 

“You might want to rethink that sentiment, dear,” Agatha felt Wanda relax against her. At that moment, Agatha truly understood how exhausting Westview had become for the younger witch. Even before she revealed her identity, Agatha could see the minute details struggling to keep their form, people were beginning to question their existence, and even Vision was starting to challenge his role in Wanda’s life. Agatha had tried to sit idly by and keep hidden in the shadows, playing the “nosy neighbor” character, but it grew almost unbearable to watch. She had been tempted to send Wanda into a whirlwind and take care of Billy and Tommy on her own, but she maintained enough composure to follow through with her entire plan. At the very least, Agatha had to admit that there was a part of her that admired Wanda and liked the idea of serving as her guardian and protector. 

“Agnes, I--” 

“Agatha, honey. Don’t reduce me to that insufferable character.” 

“I don’t know what to do,” Wanda crumpled into Agatha’s arms. If it wasn’t for their physical connection, Wanda would have found solace by laying on the ground and staying there until everything could dissolve around her. She started shivering. In less than a moment, she felt Agatha start to rub small circles on her back. Wanda gripped her tighter. She didn’t care that they had just been competing minutes ago. She didn’t care that Agatha had tricked her into draining her magic. She didn’t care that Westview was just as much under Agatha’s control as her own. All she cared about was being heard, being seen, and being held. Being wrapped so tightly within Agatha’s arms, Wanda felt a comfort she hadn’t known in a while. 

“You are not the enemy here, Wanda,” Agatha lowered her voice, speaking into the top of Wanda’s hair. Electricity buzzed through her veins as she kept Wanda steady, and Agatha wondered if it was a shared feeling. While Vision had been connected to Wanda through the powers of the Infinity Stones, Agatha knew that she would always share a stronger bond with Wanda through magic. 

“Aren’t you?” Wanda moved her head to make eye contact. Her eyes were rimmed red. 

“Oh, God, no,” Agatha laughed. “That’s what everyone wants you to think. They don’t understand the power that comes with natural magic. They’re obsessed with their science and their special agent training and their technology. All of that is just as fake as your Westview. Take their resources away and what do they have? Nothing. They’re average, the same as everyone else. We don’t need a fancy suit or dangerous weapons. We  _ are  _ the weapon. We aren’t that different from one another, Wanda.”

Wanda didn’t respond immediately. She went back to resting her head on Agatha’s chest, still too weak to stand on her own. Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself she couldn’t leave Agatha’s comforting embrace just yet. With Vision dead, her sons nowhere to be found, and her brother long gone, who was left for her? Who could even begin to understand her past and her abilities, if not Agatha? The older witch was right; Wanda’s time with the Avengers, people who treasured technology and money, taught her that she could never really fit in--she would always be much more powerful and so much more influential. The way she had been treated and looked at made her feel less-than as others constantly tried to control her and dictate what she could and couldn’t do. It wasn’t until she agreed to fight  _ with _ them that they respected her. The pattern was neverending, and Wanda quickly grew to realize that everyone was the same. But not Agatha. 

“Did I lose you?” Agatha gently prompted a response from Wanda. 

“Help me,” Wanda commanded. Agatha smirked to herself. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Agatha backed away from Wanda after making sure she could stand on her own. She made a show of brushing off the dust and rubble from Wanda’s red sweatshirt, letting her hands rest a few seconds longer than normal. 

“Now that you realize what must be done about Westview,” Agatha absentmindedly twirled her wrists to create tiny flashes of purple magic, not letting her eyes break contact with Wanda’s. “You do have the strength to fix it. Scarlet Witch.”

Wanda startled at that. She had momentarily forgotten the true extent of her power and how much weight she carried. She glanced down at her hands, which had returned to their naturally pale complexion, and began concentrating. Wanda would do everything in her power to return Westview and its residents to the sleepy town that it once was, before she took over and trapped everything within her mind. All at once, a surge of red energy exploded from Wanda’s core, flowing through every alleyway, building, and person in Westview. The red walls surrounding the town were closing in, instantly transforming everything back to its former state. Suddenly she was not tired; the effort was energizing instead. The motivation to return to normalcy, with someone who would not question her abilities, nor make her feel inferior for them, powered her efforts to destroy her illusions. Agatha watched greedily.

“That’s it, Wanda,” the magic that she was producing was becoming brighter. “That’s my girl.” 

Almost as quickly as Wanda had constructed Westview, she had sapped all the novelty from it. In an instant, it was back to normal; a perfectly run-down town with perfectly average residents. Wanda wrapped her arms around herself, breathing heavily. She and Agatha were standing in the middle of the road in the town square. Lingering citizens were walking haphazardly on the sidewalks, giving the two witches menacing glares. 

“It’s done,” Wanda sighed in relief, gesturing to their regular surroundings. She suddenly understood Agatha’s purpose for intervention and involvement in her life; even Wanda didn’t truly comprehend her own power until she was consciously utilizing it. 

“Perfect,” Agatha reached to grab one of Wanda’s hands. “You should give these a break for a while. Rest up. The whole world has become aware of Westview and they’ll be looking for an explanation. You unleashed something massive, Wanda. You need me.” Wanda fervently nodded, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Wanda grabbed Agatha’s other hand and squeezed. “You showed me what I had been too stubborn to admit. I didn’t mean to cause all this chaos, I just--I was so tired of losing everything that mattered.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was laughing in spite of herself, suddenly feeling like her emotions were invalidating her strength. 

“Oh, honey,” Agatha let go of one of Wanda’s hands to wipe a stray tear away. “That’s the thing about girls like us. No one understands that we can experience pain, loss, and longing like everyone else. That’s why we need to stick together.” 

“I want to,” Wanda tried brushing her hair into a more put-together manner. All at once, she began to feel small under the striking gaze of Agatha’s blue eyes. At the same time, it made her feel lighter and there was a fuzzy sensation at the pit of her stomach. “Work together, I mean.” 

“I’m very glad you think that,” Agatha brushed some loose strands of hair from Wanda’s face. She extended an arm in invitation and Wanda eagerly intertwined her own so it was resting against Agatha’s side. They turned to begin walking towards the town’s border, their combined powers forming an unspoken stronghold between them. 

Wanda knew she would be safe. She knew what it was like in Agatha’s position, being considered the enemy, just because you were trying to understand something that everyone else had figured out ages ago. Any resentment she had carried towards Agatha and her efforts fizzled away and was replaced with a newfound feeling of care, optimism, and belonging. Seeing Agatha from this perspective helped Wanda to appreciate the former’s individualism and confidence. She knew that there was no opposing force in the world that could undermine their relationship; she finally felt at peace. For the first time in a while, as Wanda walked arm in arm with and marveled at Agatha’s presence, she was able to form a genuine smile. 


End file.
